


Day 27 - On one of their birthdays

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And they're so in love, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, John is a great boyfriend, M/M, Military Kink, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is too cute, Sherlock's Birthday, a bit of John's POV too, but just a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He got up, hoping John had a good defence for abandoning him in a big, empty bed, and headed for the living room.<br/>Something was wrong though, or at least definitely unusual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 - On one of their birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I know, today should be day 23, but it's my birthday today (YAYYYYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME :D) and who wants to write about his OTP arguing on his birthday?!? So, as a birthday present for me and for you, some shameless fluff :D

John didn’t sleep much that night. He couldn’t waken Sherlock setting an alarm clock, but he wanted to get up early, so he ended up drowsing lightly and getting up at 4 am. He didn’t mind, though, it totally was worth a bit of tiredness.

He went to the kitchen and got on it.

* * *

When Sherlock woke up he didn’t find John next to him. He curled up and pouted a bit. If John had been there he would have taken pity on him, he would have hugged him and kissed him sweetly. In truth, had John been there he wouldn’t have needed it, because he would have simply wrapped himself happily around his short and strong body. But he wasn’t there, and this made the whole staying in bed quite a waste of time.

He got up, hoping John had a good defence for abandoning him in a big, empty bed, and headed for the living room.

Something was wrong though, or at least definitely unusual. John was dozing on a chair, in the kitchen, his head resting on his right hand and a pastry bag in his left. Luckily his head was balanced enough: had it slipped from the hand, it would have fallen on a big, creamy cake. Chocolate letters on top of it spelt “Happy birthday love”, and were surrounded by many little hearts.

Sherlock blinked. And again. Happy birthday. It was his birthday. He had forgotten it, but John hadn’t. John had waken up God knew when and baked him a cake. Sweet John. Perfect John. John loved him. John took care of him. John pampered him and put up with his strange habits. _John loved him_. Sure, John told him over and over again how much he loved him, and Sherlock knew it. But John had baked him a cake and Sherlock had to wipe away a happy tear from his cheek.

He reached him walking on his tiptoes and woke him up with a tender kiss, arms wrapped around him. “Good morning, love”

John blinked drowsily and smiled. “‘morning.” He rubbed his eyes and then opened them wide in realisation “Oh…oh no, shit, wait I wasn’t supposed to…I fell asleep, it’s not complete! I wanted to draw a bee, and I was trying to remember how many stripes a bee has and I must have fallen asleep and now-”

Sherlock silenced him with a kiss and a smile. “It’s perfect. I love it.”

John smiled back. “Happy birthday honey!” He stood up, grabbed a packet and handed it to Sherlock.

“It’s… is it for me? Like… a present?”

John laughed. “Yes, exactly like a present.”

Sherlock opened it and his eyes went wide when he saw John’s dog tags.

“I used to wear them all the time before I met you. They reminded me of my past, and well, my present was quite empty, so I thought they defined me. But now you are my present, and I hope you’ll agree to be my future too. You define me now, because you’re a part of me. The part I like the most actually. Furthermore…” he kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose and smiled playfully “…I think you have quite a thing for them, don’t you?”

Sherlock blushed to the tip of his hair but he smiled and nodded. His voice came out in a quiet whisper. “Thank you John. I love you.”

John held him tight. “I love you too honey. But how much do you actually love me? Enough to try my cake?”

They both laughed, and Sherlock pecked John’s lips. “Oh, more than enough. I think I’ll show you how much exactly, as soon as we’re done with the cake”

John’s eyes widened. He raised on his tiptoes and whispered in Sherlock’s ear “You know, the cake won’t spoil if we leave it there for a while…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, have a nice day ^.^ xx


End file.
